


Imprinted

by Abby2701



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alpha Jacob Black, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Crossover, Dom Jacob Black, Famous Harry, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Slash, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Powerful Harry, Sub Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby2701/pseuds/Abby2701
Summary: Harry Potter de 18 años de edad estaba cansado, harto de no poder salir sin tener una cámara apuntando directamente a su rostro por lo que decide huir con su ahijado y el heredero Malfoy, quien sorprendentemente se había vuelto un gran amigo, juntos se mudan a un lugar olvidado por Merlín donde esperan encontrar la paz que tanto anhelan sin esperar encontrar mucho más."¿Por qué alguien le pondría a una ciudad el nombre de un utensilio?"





	1. Prólogo

Las cosas habían estado mal por demasiado tiempo que incluso ahora, casi un año después de la gran batalla de Hogwarts, le costaba creer que todo había terminado, apenas se había terminado la conmoción de ver al temido Lord caer por la varita de un niño de 17 años todo mundo se lanzó contra todos los mortífagos que aún quedaban para ponerlos bajo arresto, muchos de ellos se rindieron sabiendo que era muy poco lo que podría lograr tratando de huir, el resto fue encontrado y arrestado con el pasar de las semanas, Harry se sintió bastante tentado a dormir en el Ministerio, ya que, como la pieza clave de la batalla tuvo que estar presente en todos los juicios, aún si nunca había realmente visto a algunos de los mortífagos, había logrado evitar que la familia Malfoy terminará en Azkaban, estaba consciente que muchos estuvieron molestos por su decisión, pero él no podía evitar mostrar las pruebas de la inocencia tanto de Narcissa como del menor de los rubios, no pudo hacer mucho con el nombre del patriarca de los Malfoy, que había perecido en batalla, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que no iba a volver con los dementores, un escalofrío le recorrió al pensar en aquellas criaturas que el ministerio se estaba encargando de exterminar y casi por instinto su patronus salió de su varita, observando al ciervo plateado galopar dejó escapar un suspiro un tanto lastimero; desde que había terminado todo no había logrado caminar por el Callejón Diagon sin ser atrapado en una multitud de gente que quería acercarse a él y darle las gracias o solo verlo durante algún tiempo, Harry se sentía como una especie de animal de circo. 

 

“No puedes ir a ningún lado sin causar una gran conmoción, cara-rajada” Escuchó al rubio hablar mostrando una de las ediciones del profeta donde le mencionaban solo por haber ido a Gringotts, tan metido estaba en sus pensamiento que no había logrado escuchar la chimenea, el ciervo plateado galopó durante un par de segundos más antes de desaparecer. “¿Te encontraste un dementor?” Cuestionó, repentinamente preocupado, el ojiverde aún le parecía un poco curioso el hecho de que su antiguo némesis se había vuelto, de hecho, uno de sus mejores amigos, al grado de que era casi una blasfemia el pensar que el gran salvador saliera de su casa sin el rubio a su lado.

 

“No, fue un reflejo realmente, nada importante.” Su sonrisa tranquilizadora, aquella que el Slytherin sabía que usaba cuando no quería decirle lo que pasaba solo le hizo preocuparse más. “Estoy pensando en mudarme, ¿tú que piensas?”

 

“¿Me dejarás?” Fue la pregunta que en automático salió de sus labios con una mueca dibujada en su rostro, a Harry jamás le había gustado, ni cuando no se llevaban bien, sentía como si repentinamente su contrario fuera más frágil y eso realmente lo aterraba.

 

“Puedes venir conmigo, sabes que no puedo estar sin ti rondando mi alrededor, la cuestión es que voy a un área principalmente muggle y no quiero que te sientas incómodo.” Fue su respuesta, la voz del menor sonaba sedosa, Draco sabía que estaba tratando de engatusarlo para que, no sólo su molestia se apaciguara, sino también para que fuera con él en ese viaje, algo cálido se extendió en su pecho y no puedo evitar derretirse por el menor, siempre era así con él, no podía negarle nada, no desde que se hicieron cercanos al menos, muchos especularon sobre de qué naturaleza era realmente su relación a causa de esto pero ellos nunca habían sido nada más, para gran frustración de muchos que esperaban atraparlos infragantis, solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando el cuerpo cálido del más bajo se pegó al suyo, de forma automática le rodeó con sus brazos enterrando su nariz en las cálidas hebras color azabache aspirando el aroma ajeno. 

 

“¿A dónde iremos?” Su respuesta en automático trajo una deslumbrante sonrisa al morocho. 

 

“Forks.” ¿Por qué alguien le pondría a una ciudad el nombre de un utensilio?


	2. 1

La mudanza no había sido del todo difícil, tal vez era por el hecho de que habían encogido casi todas las cosas, o quizás que los duendes de Gringotts habían hecho casi todo el papeleo para que pudiera habitar una de las tantas casas que había heredado, aún no sabía cómo sentirse al saberse podrido en dinero, era extraño después de haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida viviendo de los deshechos de alguien más.

Sonrió suavemente, su ahijado bien afirmado en sus brazos mientras se paseaba por el jardín trasero, necesitaba mucho cuidado, eso era seguro, pero después de tanto tiempo manteniendo perfecto el jardín de los Dursley había tomado cierto gusto por cuidar de las plantas, al menos las muggles, las mágicas siempre serían trabajo para Neville; A Draco no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de que hiciera algo que le recordara a su vida con los que se suponía eran su familia pero tras ver la paz que ciertas cosas le traían no pudo seguir quejándose mucho.

"Draco, tendremos que contratar gente que nos ayude a remodelar la casa."

"Podemos hacerlo con magia, Potter, un par de movimientos de varita y listo." El comentario del rubio le hizo resoplar, sobre todo porque estaba usando ese tono de voz que se usa con niños pequeños para poder explicarles algo.

"Hay muggles cerca, idiota, no podemos hacer mucho con ellos por aquí." Respondió con el mismo tono, elevando la frente con suficiencia, pasar tanto tiempo con el rubio le había pegado algunas manías como esa.

"¡Bien! ¿De dónde piensas sacar ayuda?" Gruñó malhumorado, a veces de verdad se lamentaba el haberle enseñado al gran salvador los protocolos de sangre pura necesarios después de que se volviera el Lord de importantes casas.

"Hay una reserva de nativos cerca, podemos preguntar ahí o adentrarnos más en Forks." Explicó con paciencia, haciendo un pequeño puchero al final, sabía que el rubio no se lo negaría, no podía.

Al final, y tras varios pucheros y miradas de cachorro, lograron encontrar un contratista en Forks, aún tenía curiosidad por la reserva pero no era una de sus prioridades por el momento.

* * *

 

Jacob Black era una persona a la que se le podría denominar curiosa, así que cuando notó que la casona que se hallaba cerca de su reserva parecía volver a ser habitada y en planes de remodelación (si las herramientas y pintura en el jardín le decían algo) su curiosidad y el extraño tirón que sentía pudieron más que su sentido de auto-preservación.

Recién estaba entrando en lo que se podría considerar la propiedad cuando un par de figuras masculinas se posaron frente a él, Jacob ni siquiera los había visto acercarse y se reprendió mentalmente por no haber estado atento a su entorno.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó una voz fría sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el acento era británico y de eso no había duda, Jacob de inmediato se enfocó en el dueño de la voz, provenía del chico rubio, podría ser de su edad aunque Jacob sabía que él lucía mayor, todo en el joven gritaba dinero y casi gime de disgusto por haber caído en el hogar de un niño mimado.

"Jacob Black, un gusto." Respondió, tratando de no mostrar lo incómodo que se sentía había algo que le decía peligro, pero no como si fuera una amenaza para él, era extraño y Jacob prefería no pensar mucho en ello.

"¿Black? ¿Tienes familia en Inglaterra?" Cuestionó una segunda voz más amigable, una voz que hizo al lobo dentro suyo removerse gustoso, busco con la mirada al propietario y al segundo se quedó sin aliento, el joven frente a él era simplemente magnifico, piel ligeramente bronceada y pómulos altos, sus labios rojos le incitaban acercarse y reclamarlos como suyos, sus rasgos eran aristocráticos pero no tanto como los del rubio, su cabello desordenado le hacía querer jugar con él, pronto conectó su chocolatosa mirada con la esmeralda del contrario y todo su mundo se centró en ese hombre, todas las cuerdas que le ataban a la tierra se habían roto siendo suplantadas por unos cables de acero que lo anclaban al chico frente a él.

"Yo... no lo sé, no lo creo al menos, somos una de las familias más viejas en la tribu." Murmuró cuando encontró la voz sin despegar la vista del azabache, él sabía lo que había pasado, él había imprimado.

Él había imprimado en un chico.

Oh, cabrón.

"Hum..." Tarareo el rubio y Jacob no pudo evitar sentir celos al ver como se acercaba a su huella diciendo algo en su oído que no alcanzó a distinguir para después alejarse hacia el interior de la casa, ¿viven juntos? eso le sentó aún peor al menor.

"Parece que lo descubriremos pronto, ¿gustas una taza de té?" Asintió, aferrándose a cualquier excusa para pasar un poco más de tiempo con su imprimado "Sígueme entonces." Ofreció con una sonrisa y el Quileute se sintió derretir al verla.

El camino hacia el interior de la casa fue silencioso, Jacob se sintió en éxtasis cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oler el aroma de quién estaba destinado a ser suyo, era una mezcla de chocolate, bosque y libros viejos junto a un toque electrizante que estaba seguro podría hacer que se perdiera en él.

Se sentó apenas el pelinegro se lo índico incapaz de negarse a cualquier cosa que el joven frente suyo deseara, le miró moverse en la cocina para alcanzar la tetera 'tan británico' fue el pensamiento que se coló por su mente mientras su mirada recorría el pequeño cuerpo ajeno, pronto comenzó a divagar en una imagen muy parecida a esa misma imagen donde pudiera acercarse a él y sujetarlo entre sus brazos.

"Entonces Jacob... ¿Qué te trae a nuestra propiedad?" Preguntó mientras dejaba el agua calentarse ignorando el escrutinio del cual había sido víctima, el menor parpadeó tratando de no prestar atención a la sensación de algo retorcerse en su interior ante la palabra 'nuestra'.

"Curiosidad... hace mucho nadie habitaba el lugar y la reserva que está aquí cerca, creímos que la bienes raíces jamás lograría vender esta casa" Murmuró lo último más para sí mismo que para... recién ahí lo notó, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su contrario "¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó más brusco de lo que debería si es que el ceño fruncido que ahora se marcaba en las facciones de su destinado era decir algo "Lo siento." Un suspiró fue la única respuesta por un par de minutos y Jacob se removió incómodo esperando que el contrario no estuviera enfadado.

"Mi nombre es Harry Potter y, de hecho, no había forma de que vendieran esta casa, a estado en mi familia por generaciones, pero hace un tiempo nadie había sentido la necesidad de salir de Inglaterra."

El tono en la voz del azabache le decía que estaba en terreno delicado, antes de que pudiera contestar escucharon pasos acercarse, el rubio estaba de vuelta, tenía un bebé de no más de un año en uno de sus brazos y un libro en el otro, Jacob podía estar seguro que su corazón se marchitaba al pensar que el bebé en los brazos del contrario era hijo de su huella por el tono de piel y cabello que alcanzaba a distinguir.

"Lo encontré, cara-rajada." Habló como saludo y el ojiverde se animó de inmediato acercándose para tomar al bebé en brazos dejando que el rubio le mostrara algo a su imprimado en el libro, si Jacob hubiera prestado atención a algo más que su miseria habría notado el olor a lobo que el niño desprendía y que el aroma de los mayores solo estaba en él superficialmente.

"Parece que eres familia, Jacob." Señaló sacando al nativo americano de su autocompasión por un par de segundos para meterse en otra dónde se veía a sí mismo despreciado por cometer incesto "Primo lejano de Draco, sobrino de mi padrino y tío de mi ahijado" Todo eso fue dicho con voz cariñosa mientras miraba al bebé en sus brazos que trataba de alcanzar el desordenado cabello de su tutor.

"¿Ahijado?" Preguntó de repente con la mirada fija en el niño.

"Ahijado."

"Creí que era su hijo." Señaló mirando entre los dos tragándose la mueca que el solo pensamiento le generaba.

"Oh, no, Draco debería hacer mucho para lograr que lo vea como pareja, ¿a que sí, hurón?" Pico el ojiverde al ojigris iniciando una pequeña pelea entre ellos, si notaron el alivio del Quileute ninguno mencionó nada.

Eso, ciertamente, no era lo que él esperaba, estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar realmente en algo que no fuera su huella y el extraño conocimiento que había adquirido, con conflicto, se alejó del hogar de su destinado tras un par de minutos y conversaciones vagas, caminó hacia la reserva, bastante perdido en sus pensamientos como para notar los intensos ojos verdes que le siguieron hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión o los grises que se medio burlaban de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

 

"Así que...." Comenzó el rubio mirando con burla al pequeño azabache a su costado, Draco sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de pasar pero de cualquier modo solo quería burlarse un poco de él.

"No fue nada." La rapidez de la negativa no hizo más que levantar sus sospechas, se cruzó de brazos mirándole con una ceja arqueada y la frente elevada, la clara postura de 'no lo estoy soltando.' "Mi magia... quería envolverlo con ella, tomarlo como mío." Murmuró con las mejillas encendidas y su vista fija en el bebé en sus brazos ignorando la sonrisa de suficiencia que se marcaba cada vez más en el rostro de su amigo, lo último que esperaba al sentir como las salas de su casa le informaban de la presencia de un desconocido era terminar frente a frente con su alma gemela.

"Solo tú viajas a un lugar olvidado por Merlín y terminas encontrándote con un cambia formas que resulta ser tu otra mitad." Porque claro, los registros familiares mágicos mostraban  _todo_ lo que debían saber y a juzgar por sus reacciones estaban seguros de que el menor había reconocido a Harry como su pareja.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Es la suerte Potter."

* * *

 

Sam Uley no sabía qué estaba esperando cuando Billy Black le llamó y pidió que contactara a la manada y fueran a su casa pero estaba seguro de que no era ver a Jake murmurando un par de cosas con la mirada perdida mientras el resto de las personas trataba de llamar su atención, frunciendo el ceño se acercó con cautela al menor examinando más allá de lo obvio, su mirada no estaba perdida como creyó en un principio sino que se dirigía hacia dónde todos ellos sabían estaba la vieja casona que hasta ahora nadie había podido reclamar, sus manos temblaban y susurraba más para sí mismo, de vez en vez sobaba su pecho y Sam se sintió repentinamente mareado al entender lo que sucedía.

"Jake, al bosque." Ordenó poniendo solo un poco del tono de alfa en su voz para que este le hiciera caso pero no se sintiera amenazado, lo que menos necesitaba era un lobo en descontrol "Billy, necesito a los ancianos esta noche, sí es lo que creo vamos a necesitar una junta." Tan pronto como llegó se fue, Jake justo detrás suya y el resto de la manada se dispersó entre murmullos confundidos.

Caminaron entre árboles, dejando que sus cuerpos se perdieran entre la vegetación hasta llegar a lo profundo del bosque, dejando solo los animales como testigos de su cambio, apenas se encontraron en su forma de lobo Sam comenzó a revisar sus recuerdos, mirando más allá de lo que Jacob había visto por estar solo concentrado en su imprimado, notando la pequeña sonrisa aprobatoria del rubio, como si supiera que algo pasaría entre los dos azabaches y Sam podría jurar que había visto flotar un par de cosas en el fondo, así como la piel del bebé oscurecerse un par de tonos apenas sus ojos miel se posaron en Jacob.

"Iremos hoy con los ancianos, mañana los traerás."

Jacob asintió aún en su forma animal, dejando que su lobo lloriquee por no estar cerca del ojiverde, apenas fue consciente de Sam, ya vestido, acercándose para colocarse de cuclillas frente a él.

"Sé lo que sientes, Jake, mañana también tienes que decirle que es tu huella, encontraremos la forma de evitar que crea que estamos locos, hoy solo duerme."

Tras decir eso el alfa se alejó, dejando a un confundido lobo rojizo detrás, era bien conocido el poco tacto de Sam para con cualquier persona que no fuera Emily, le ayudo un poco saber que no era raro sentirse tan mal al estar alejado de su huella.

Cuando volvió a casa su padre ya lo esperaba, con esa mirada que exigía respuestas, apenas pudo contener el suspiro que quería abandonar sus labios para seguir a su padre hacía dónde sabía se haría la reunión de los ancianos, no costó mucho explicar lo que había aprendido ese día, no después de que Sam lo calmara al menos.

Los argumentos sobre que hacer iban y venían como si realmente pudieran hacer algo pero los lobos sabían mejor, una huella era sagrada y lo único que pasaba era que los ancianos se encontraban en negación.

"¡No puede transmitir el gen!"

"¡Eso no significa nada, las huellas no son para eso!"

"¡Es un forastero!"

"¡Todos lo fuimos alguna vez!" Esta respuesta en particular tenía un tono de hastío y Jacob no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad al viejo Quil, parecía que era el que mejor aceptaba la situación de Jacob, sobre todo tras escuchar el nombre del imprimado en cuestión.

Gritos furiosos recorrían la habitación de un lado a otro, Jacob se molestaba cada vez más, era de su huella de quien hablaban, sabía que no había nada que pudiera romper la unión pero la sola idea de que lo consideraran una posibilidad lo ponía enfermo; Sam se apartó sabiamente al ver lo tenso que el menor de los Black se encontraba, sobre todo al ver la rabia brillando en sus ojos, antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar un gran lobo rojizo se encontraba frente a los ancianos gruñendo en desafío y postura de ataque haciendo que se congelaran en su sitio, el cambio no había sido ajeno para ellos pero nunca había pasado con la postura defensiva dirigida a ellos, estaba claro para todos que si alguien trataba de hacer algo contra el misterioso hombre Jacob no dudaría en desgarrar sus gargantas, al final fue Harry Clearwater quien se colocó de pie para comenzar a hablar.

"Como Quileutes somos conscientes de lo que una huella significa para el lobo, sabemos que tampoco se hace para mantener una descendencia sino para hacer a la tribu más fuerte, debemos confiar en que sea por la razón que sea el joven puede hacer algo para ayudar a la tribu, solo nos queda aceptarlo y continuar."

El tono les decía a todos que él también se encontraba desconcertado, uno a uno los miembros del consejo asintieron de acuerdo, algunos con más renuencia que otros, Jacob ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a su padre por temor a ver la decepción brillando en sus ojos, no fue hasta que todos abandonaron el lugar que se atrevió a volver a su forma humana tomando los pantalones que había atinado a llevar de repuesto.

"Jake, hijo." Fue el murmullo que llegó a sus oídos y él estaba seguro que si no fuera por su condición de lobo no lo hubiera escuchado.

"Papá..."

La voz aterrorizada de su hijo rompió un poco el corazón de Billy, por un momento había creído que todo este asunto había empezado por la futura boda de Isabella Swan y esperaba que su hijo lo superara rápido, por eso cuando toda la verdad salió a la luz se sintió un tanto aterrorizado, él conocía a su hijo como conocía la palma de su mano y podía decir a ciencia cierta cuán atemorizado estaba el menor y por ello pudo sentir el alivio de su hijo como propio tras sus siguientes palabras.

"Jake, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, no me importa nada mientras seas feliz."


	3. 2

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Jacob no tuvo tanta suerte, aún cuando se estaba acercando al hogar de su huella la presión dentro de su pecho persistía, Sam le había asegurado que solo estaría presente los primeros días al estar separados, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas notó cuando llegó a la propiedad y nuevamente el rubio, recordaba a Harry llamarle Draco, salió de la casa como si lo hubiera estado esperando, Jake se sintió inquieto ante la gélida mirada que recibía antes de notar la seña del rubio indicando que entrara a la casa.

“¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí, Black?” Fueron las primeras palabras del mayor sin prestar verdadera atención a la mirada frenética del moreno por el lugar, él sabía que estaba buscando a Potter y sinceramente no tenía ganas de averiguar qué pasaría si le decía que el idiota había ido a una reunión con un aquelarre entero de vampiros él solo.

“Yo… Quería invitarlos a la hoguera de esta noche en la reserva.” Habló con un tono más resignado cuando se dio cuenta de que su impronta no se encontraba en el lugar.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar el llanto de un bebé se escuchó retumbar en el lugar y Jake se preguntó vagamente si esos eran unos buenos pulmones o algún monitor para bebés.

“Hablaré con Harry pero lo más probable es que estemos ahí.” Le respondió con rapidez mientras lo guiaba a la salida, estaba por voltear para despedirse cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe y escuchó los pasos presurosos que seguramente iban a revisar al bebé y con un suspiro resignado comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la reserva preguntándose internamente por el paradero de su huella.

* * *

 

Harry estaba cansado cuando volvió a casa, tanto que se dejó derrumbar en el sofá, estuvo a punto de descubrir cómo funcionaba su magia sobre vampiros muggles.

Un dolor fuerte sobre su cabeza le fastidió, uno de esos locos estuvo presionando sus barreras mentales y otro intentó meterse con su estado de ánimo y no fue hasta que estalló que mantuvieron sus dones más restringidos, Harry de verdad no creía que fuera tan íntimamente pero suponía que ese era el carácter Evans del que tanto hablaron Sirius y Remus.

“Kreacher” Llamó con voz baja, demasiado cansado y estresado como para poder hacer realmente algo.

“Harry Potter ha llamado a Kreacher, ¿Qué puede hacer Kreacher por Harry Potter?” El elfo apareció directo al llamado haciendo una profunda reverencia dejando que su nariz toque el suelo, al ojiverde aún le parecía bastante impresionante la lealtad que el elfo le había proclamado tras entregarle el relicario de su antiguo amo Regulus.

“Trae una poción para el dolor y avisa a Draco de mi llegada Kreacher, por favor.”

El elfo se limitó a asentir chasqueando los dedos para aparecer la poción para entregársela al morocho que la bebió sin dudar antes de desaparecer en busca del ojigris.

* * *

 

“¿Y bien?” Jacob desvió la mirada del mar apenas la voz de su padre llegó a sus oídos, el resto de la manada se encontraba tras suya mirándole con curiosidad, todos habían sido informados de lo que había pasado, más que nada porque estaban entrando en pánico colectivo después del episodio que había montado ayer.

“Creo que vendrán.” Los ceños fruncidos tras indicar que no estaba seguro no se hicieron esperar y se tuvo que apresurarse a aclarar “él no estaba ahí pero su amigo me dijo que lo más seguro es que vendrían.”

“Bueno, entonces ¡deja de estar ahí echado y ponte a ayudar!” Jacob no pudo evitar la carcajada que se escapó de sus labios mientras se colocaba de pie limpiando los restos de arena de su ropa, estaba ansioso porque conocieran a su huella y ver lo que pensaba de lo que era.

* * *

 

“¿Vamos a donde?” Preguntó con incredulidad, ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía y Draco no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, adoraba al más bajo pero a veces era demasiado exasperante.

“A la reserva, a una hoguera esperando que no nos quemen en ella si se dan cuenta de nuestra magia.” La nota sarcástica era bastante obvia y el pelinegro no pudo contener el rubor que marcó sus mejillas “Enserio Harry, solo vamos a ver que hacen y te hará bien pasar un par de horas con tu alma gemela.” Murmuró mientras envolvía al más bajo en sus brazos depositando un beso suave en su sien, desde que había llegado a América no habían tomado un par de minutos para estar así por lo que no se sorprendió cuando el bajo se recargó contra su cuerpo con un suspiro que sonaba a alivio.

“Tengo miedo Drake, ¿qué pasa si no aceptan que estemos juntos?” La incertidumbre en la voz del Gryffindor le hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿quién era este y que le habían hecho a su Harry imprudente sin miedo a nada?

“Entonces les mostrarás que eres el chico dorado y que el perro es tuyo.” La franqueza en su voz así como el apodo hicieron reír al más bajo antes de asentir dejando un beso en su mejilla para echar a correr a su habitación para buscar una ducha, dudaba que los cambia formas aprecien el que llegara con olor a vampiro si es que tenían alguna similitud con los verdaderos hombres lobo, Draco no pudo hacer más que negar divertido con la cabeza dejando que una sonrisa sincera se extendiera por sus labios.

* * *

 

Sam estaba comenzando a marearse de tanto mirar a Jacob dar vueltas, el resto de la tribu lo veían entre ansiosos y divertidos, se cuestionó internamente si realmente se veía así los primeros días cuando Emily se negaba a salir con él, negó con la cabeza enfocando su mirada de nuevo en Jacob cuando detuvo su andar mirando fijamente el camino que daba hacia la casona, siempre se preguntó de quién era, algunos decían que los primeros Black del área habían vivido ahí pero cuando no pudieron reclamarla el tema se olvidó pero ahora la duda volvió a surgir en él, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que un par de figuras se hicieron visibles a la par que Jake comenzaba a avanzar y no hacía falta preguntar como había sabido que se acercaban, seguramente había sentido a su huella.

A medida que avanzaban el resto de Quileutes pudieron detallar a los forasteros, el hecho de que fueran básicamente opuestos le hizo gracia a más de uno, pero a Sam le interesaba más el bebé en los brazos del más bajo, el estaba muy seguro de que la piel del bebé se había oscurecido en la memoria de Jacob.

_«Los ancestros creían al inicio que la imprimación te llevaba hacía quien logrará hacer de ti una mejor persona, un guerrero más fuerte y que ayudará a la tribu a crecer y fortalecerse, es por eso que las huellas son sagradas, son el todo del lobo, vive para mantener a la huella segura y feliz.»_

La curiosidad picaba dentro suyo pero se distrajo apenas los brazos de su propia huella rodearon sus hombros mientras se sentaba en su regazo.

* * *

 

“¡Hey!” Saludó tratando de no sonar nervioso, había estado ansioso desde que las personas comenzaron a llegar al lugar acomodándose alrededor de la hoguera, sabía que toda la manada tenía los ojos puestos en ellos aunque intentaban ser discretos pero él estaba más ocupado concentrado en observar a su huella sintiéndose aún más satisfecho cuando este sostuvo su mirada con una sonrisa ladina.

“Hola Jacob, lo siento, tuvimos un pequeño percance.” La sonrisa del ojiverde se volvió tímida y casi quiso arrullar de ternura al verlo pero el resoplido divertido de Draco le hizo enfocar su atención en él muy a regañadientes.

“Le diré a la comadreja que lo llamaste percance.” Habló con diversión hacía el más bajo elevando una de sus perfiladas cejas cuando este comenzó a murmurar sobre hurones entrometidos y chantajistas. “Harry hizo algo de comida para ustedes.” Volvió a hablar levantando un par de contenedores que sabía por el olor contenía cosas dulces, de inmediato Seth y Paul se colocaron de pie tomando los recipientes y por unos segundos vio al mayor de estos ensanchar su mirada hacía el rubio y no pudo contenerse de abrir los ojos cuando la realización le golpeó y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, Paul había imprimado en Draco.

Bien, mierda, al menos ahora los dos podrían enterarse a la vez.

* * *

 

Jacob, para sorpresa de nadie, se colocó junto a Harry y no se movió de su lado a menos que supiera que su huella necesitaba algo y fue a conseguirlo, a Harry le causaba bastante ternura pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

Paul, por otro lado, se sentó cerca de su huella sin llegar a estar pegado a él mirándolo con atención cuando él estaba distraído, claro que era tonto suponer que el rubio no lo había notado, no había sobrevivido a una guerra sin ciertos reflejos y sentidos agudizados pero tampoco era algo que los demás necesitan saber ahora.

Si la manada había estado reacia a ellos lo olvidaron tan pronto como Billy Black comenzó con las leyendas de la tribu y los forasteros los escucharon con silencio solemne mirándolo como si dijera las cosas más importantes, algunos notaron con cierta perplejidad que ante la mención de los ‘fríos’ así como la de su ascendencia lobuna estos asentían con comprensión y reconocimiento, como si les hubieran dado las piezas que faltaban para completar un rompecabezas.

Abruptamente Harry se puso de pie haciendo que Draco lo siguiera dejando a los quileutes en silencio mientras este tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte dejando a todos desconcertados hasta que una figura luminosa en forma de nutria se materializó frente a ellos haciendo que los nativos soltaran jadeos impresionados, Harry estiró su brazo dejando que la nutria se inclinara suavemente a él ignorando el gruñido de protesta de Jacob dejando así que la voz se liberara del patronus.

“¡Harry James Potter! ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer de este modo? ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? ¡La última vez que te desapareciste habían intentado secuestrarte!” Se escuchó una inhalación profunda y Harry sabía que Hermione había terminado de gritar. “Sé que querías alejarte de tu fama Harry, pero pudiste dejar una nota y no te atrevas a tratar de quejarte de eso, no te salve el trasero tantos años para que ahora no puedas dejar un aviso de que estás a salvo, por cierto, estamos teniendo un duelo la próxima vez que nos veamos por llamar sólo a Ron, espero que sepas que te rastreare de ser necesario si no me escribes, te quiero.” Con eso la nutria dio un par de vueltas alrededor de Harry antes de disiparse.

El silencio entre los magos y los quileutes era tenso ¿qué demonios había sido eso? nadie parecía tener el valor para hablar hasta que los magos estallaron en carcajadas, eso era tan típico de Mione, ni siquiera les importó las miradas incrédulas que estaban recibiendo cuando incluso Teddy se unió a las risas de su padrino y primo.

“¿Harry?” Cuestionó con una calma que ciertamente no sentía ¿qué demonios era esa cosa? ¿su huella era famoso? ¿lo intentaron secuestrar? Jacob sentía como el revoltijo de emociones se acumulaba dentro de la boca de su estómago y el resto de la manada los miraba ansiosos.

“Espera.” Contestó aún evitando la risa mientras invoca su varita concentrándose un par de segundos antes de hacer unas suaves ondas. “¡Expecto patronum!” En segundos la misma neblina plateada creó un ciervo que cabalgo un par de segundos entre Harry y Draco dejando un suave roce en la mejilla de Teddy que balbuceaba pequeños ‘ongs’ antes de alejarse hasta que desapareció, solo entonces se volteó a encarar a toda la manada. “Bueno, creo que necesitamos hablar.”


	4. 3

Conmoción podría ser una buena palabra para describir el estado en que la mayoría de los miembros de la manada se encontraba, aunque también podría ser usado como un eufemismo, sin embargo hubo un miembro de ellos que simplemente comenzó a reír atrayendo la mirada incierta de todos sus compañeros.

"Siempre sabes como dar una gran impresión ¿No es así, Potty?" La voz divertida de Quil hizo que el resto de las personas, incluido Draco, miraran entre los dos con desconcierto y en el caso de Jacob un toque de celos, sobre todo cuando el ojiverde sonrió entregando a Teddy al rubio antes de correr y abrazar a Quil con fuerza haciendo que el nativo americano correspondiera de inmediato, parecía ser que nadie podía resistirse a él.

"¡Quil! Maldito infierno, ¿por qué no volviste?" Cuestionó apresuradamente separándose un poco para verlo ahuecando el rostro ajeno entre sus manos evaluándolo con la mirada "Has crecido." Murmuró por fin notando el gran cambio en el joven desde la última vez que lo vio, Jacob, que observaba todo con molestia desde una de las esquinas, recordó la actitud del viejo Quil al escuchar el nombre su huella y ahora era más que obvio que se conocían.

"Han pasado dos años Harry, por supuesto que crecí."

"Y una mierda, te conozco desde que tengo once años, nos vimos cada que salía del internado y nunca hubo cambios tan significativos... ¿esto tiene algo que ver con tu sangre lobo?" Lo último fue dicho tan de improviso que incluso Quil se vio descolocado por unos segundos antes de que la risa volviera a brotar de sus labios junto con un par de murmullos que sonaban sospechosamente como 'Solo tú, Harry, solo tú.'

"Bien ¿alguien puede explicar que rayos está pasando?" Fue Draco quien por fin se rompió sintiéndose un poco celoso también, había muy pocas personas en las que Harry confiaba y él podía decir, hasta esta noche, que los conocía a todos, no ayudaba el hecho de que ninguno de los dos había hecho el esfuerzo por separarse del abrazo, a su petición se unieron las de el grupo de lobos que parecían por fin tener acceso a su voz porque en cuestión de segundos todos comenzaron a hablar acercándose a ellos.

"¿Cuando?"

"¿Dónde?"

"¿Por qué no sabíamos?"

"¿Cómo es que él sabe?"

Se estaban acercando demasiado, algunos de ellos tenían incluso miradas molestas en sus rostros, Harry por puro instinto se colocó entre la manada y Quil.

"¡BASTA!" El grito sonó fuerte y claro deteniendo al resto de seguir hablando y tanto Draco como Quil hicieron una mueca, un Harry molesto nunca era bueno.

"Explícanos entonces." La voz de Jacob sacó a Harry de su enfado, separándose de Quil tras darle una última sonrisa volvió a tomar su lugar junto a Jacob acercándose un poco más a él para calmarlo e hizo un gesto al resto de las personas para que se volvieran a su lugar.

"Primero que nada, tienen que jurar por su lobo que no dirán nada de lo que escuchen a nadie que no sepa la verdad." Gruñó mirándolos a todos con seriedad y uno tras otro dieron el juramento incluido Quil que era consciente del porqué la necesidad de esto, cuando el último miembro dio su juramento una luz breve los iluminó y los dos magos asintieron con aprobación y sólo entonces se volteo hacia Billy Black "No te pediré un juramento porque se que eres más consciente de lo que es mantener un secreto y de las repercusiones que estos pueden tener, sólo te pido que me escuches hasta el final."

Billy asintió bruscamente dando una mirada aguda al pelinegro que no pudo más que suspirar asintiendo hacia Draco que le devolvió a su ahijado.

"Somos magos" Murmuró mirando a cada una de las personas que estaban rodeando la hoguera, era una suerte que para explicar a una huella las cosas solo se permitiera a los miembros que ya se han transformado asistir "Esos animales plateados son llamados patronus, la representación física de nuestra felicidad, las usábamos para defendernos de unas criaturas desagradables que podían chupar el alma de las personas, pero ahora son más como mensajeros."

"¿Cómo supiste que somos hombres lobo?" No sabía quién había preguntado, no le interesaba realmente pero de igual forma arqueo una de sus espesas cejas hacia ellos.

"No eres un hombre lobo, eres más un intento muggle de hombre lobo, en nuestro mundo los de su clase son conocidos como cambia formas, tienes que dejar de llamarte a ti mismo hombre lobo, algunos magos podrían o tenerte lastima o tratar de matarte si logras convencerlos de que lo eres."

La dureza de su voz hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera la columna vertebral de todos los presentes, algunos notaron como apretaba aún más cerca al bebé en sus brazos.

"Pero lo supe por los registros familiares de los Black, son mágicos por supuesto, en cuanto nace un nuevo Black son agregados y tiene todo lo que el jefe de familia necesita saber, cuando revisamos a Jacob en los registros lo supimos y tras escuchar sus leyendas lo confirmamos." El casual encogimiento de hombros se sentía anticlimático entre las expresiones tensas del resto.

"¿Famoso? ¿Intentos de secuestro?" No fue sorprendente que a Jacob solo le interesara saber porque su huella podía estar en peligro, se preocuparía después del hecho de que el pelinegro ya sabía de ellos.

Los ojos del más bajo entre todos ellos se volvieron repentinamente duros y su cuerpo se enderezó dando una vista magnífica y atemorizante que solo se diluía por el bebé que exigía atención, pronto el último Potter comenzó a contar una historia digna de las antiguas leyendas de Merlín, detalló toda su vida desde el asesinato de sus padres hasta cómo venció al asesino cuando tenía diecisiete, de cómo pasó su vida, con posesiones, piedras que alargan la vida, trozos de un alma, una serpiente gigante con capacidad de matarte con una mirada, arañas gigantes que pueden comerte, asesinos que resultaron inocentes, verdaderos hombres lobo y traidores, torneos, dragones, sirenas y una resurrección, de visiones, batallas y pérdida, periódicos controlados por la política, ministros estúpidos que se niegan a la verdad, de irrumpir en un ministerio y de una profecía hecha antes de su nacimiento, les contó de la guerra que se estaba gestando, de la pérdida del que por mucho tiempo considero como un abuelo y cómo comenzó la tarea que este le había encargado, les contó de su ahijado mitad licántropo que quedó huérfano gracias a esta guerra, como tuvo que morir para poder terminar con la versión mágica de Hitler y como contra toda lógica se despertó y terminó la guerra venciendo una vez más al líder y esta vez para siempre.

"... Cuando la guerra terminó se hicieron los juicios de cada uno de los mortífagos marcados, tuve que asistir a todos porque fui la pieza clave contra él, claro que el ministerio no contaba con que aquellos que eran demasiado cobardes para unirse a la guerra tuvieran el valor de intentar atacarme, un grupo de diez se unieron, decidieron que como yo había logrado vencer al mago oscuro más temido era demasiado poderoso para andar con vida porque podía volverme en su contra, intentaron secuestrarme, sabían que no podían hacer nada por separado pero la fuerza de diez hechizos a la vez me dejó inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba atado y a punto de ser asesinado, es una suerte que Mione nos tenga tan controlados, apenas sintió mi señal de ayuda llegó con un grupo de nuestros amigos, todos los atacantes fueron condenados."

Durante todo su relato sintió a Jacob tensarse, maldecir, tener una pizca de orgullo en sus ojos y también lo escuchó gruñir un par de veces por lo que no fue sorpresa cuando de pronto fue rodeado por los fuertes brazos del menor, podía ver sus ojos brillar revelando su naturaleza lobuna lista para proteger a su huella.

"Espera... ¿Entonces Jake es un mago?" La pregunta tan repentina de Seth les sacó una risa a todos disipando el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

"Es más como un squib." Y con eso comenzó a explicar algunas cosas básicas del mundo mágico decidiendo que podría hablar con Jake del hecho que están destinados a estar juntos en otro momento, sin embargo, los brazos del quileute siguieron rodeándolo durante el resto de la noche.

También fue en ese momento que todos entendieron porque el legítimo alfa había imprimado en ese chico, no encontraron un mejor modo de hacer que la tribu sea más fuerte que con alguien como él.

* * *

 

Cuando fue hora de despedirse Harry se sentó junto al mayor de los Black con un silencio que duró apenas unos segundos mientras dejaba que la manada juegue con Teddy por un rato más.

"¿Cómo es que somos familia si nunca pudimos acceder a la casa?" Preguntó de pronto el mayor, había escuchado la sinceridad en la voz del menor y como en algunas ocasiones se dejaba traicionar por sus sentimientos haciendo temblar su voz pero había cosas como esas que lo hacían dudar y ansiar respuestas, sobre todo por la importancia que este chico tenía en la vida de su único hijo varón.

"Asumo que el primer Black que se unió a la tribu fue repudiado y por ello no tenía ningún derecho a la herencia, sólo aparecen en los registros porque cuando tomé el control de la casa restablecí a todos los que fueron eliminados por su falta de magia o su amistad con aquellos que no la poseen."

Billy asintió suavemente, habían pasado tantas cosas en una sola noche que sentía que podría dormir hasta el mes siguiente para poder dejar a su cerebro asimilar todo.

"Usted y Jacob son, desde mi padrino, los primeros Black que conozco que no tenían ganas de matarme o fastidiarme, incluso Draco era como mi enemigo en el colegio." Habló dejando de lado el hecho de que este había formado parte de los mortífagos. "Por eso todos ellos están o muertos o en prisión, pero ustedes están aquí y quiero darles la bóveda que les corresponde por derecho, hablaré con los encargados para que la envíen a un banco muggle en dinero estadounidense."

Billy, siendo Billy, estaba por negarse y replicar pero fue silenciado cuando los ojos esmeralda se enfocaron en los suyos.

"No sé si Jacob lo sabe, pero los magos tenemos almas gemelas, es un hecho que se perdió con el tiempo porque no muchos logran encontrarla y dejaron de creer en ello, yo lo hice... con él." Fue el susurro que dejó estático a Billy, ese chico vivía para sorprenderlo tal y como lo veía. "Nos vemos luego, señor Black."

Los magos se fueron, Harry, por supuesto, invitó a Quil a su casa al día siguiente y extendiendo también la invitación a su madre y abuelo junto a una ligera advertencia de que si no iba lo usaría como conejillo de indias para probar los productos Weasley, la manada no creyó que eso fuera tan malo hasta que vieron a Quil estremecerse y aceptar rápidamente mientras palidecía.


	5. 4

Jacob estaba comenzando a frustrarse, había pasado una semana desde que supieron que su huella era un mago, un mago poderoso y famoso por cierto, y aún no podía hablarle sobre su imprimación en él y por si fuera poco su padre seguía mirándolo de ese modo espeluznante que decía ‘sé algo que tú no y no te lo diré’, un gruñido de frustración salió de lo más profundo de su garganta mientras caminaba entre las hierbas buscando su camino al acantilado, no entendía como siempre eran interrumpidos o alguien más exigía la atención del contrario, entiéndase alguien más como Quil que al parecer era gran amigo del último Potter, incluso había veces que el pelinegro desaparecía y el rubio se negaba a decirle donde estaba afirmando que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo no tardaría más que un par de días para su molestia.   
  
“¿Jacob?”   
  
El llamado le hizo levantar la mirada en el acto, su huella estaba a unos metros frente a él mirándolo con curiosidad, su cabeza levemente ladeada haciendo que algunos de sus salvajes rizos azabaches rozaran su fino rostro.   
  
“¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas?” Hoy había sido uno de esos días dónde Draco se había negado a decirle dónde se encontraba el más bajo.   
  
El nombrado se limitó a encogerse de hombros lanzando discretamente un hechizo sobre sí mismo para deshacerse de todo olor que no fuera el suyo, Jake llevó su mirada hacia las marcas de pasos en el suelo, venían desde la frontera, su lobo gruñó molesto y su ceño se frunció ¿qué demonios hacía Harry tan cerca del territorio de los vampiros?   
  
“Necesitamos hablar.” Su voz salió mortalmente tensa gracias al reciente descubrimiento y, por reflejo, Harry se puso rígido en su lugar, nunca era bueno cuando alguien le hablaba en ese tono, por lo general terminaba con moretones cubriendo su cuerpo y nuevas laceraciones en su espalda, por supuesto él sabía que Jacob no lo atacaría y que si perdía el control sobre su bestia interior él podía inmovilizarlo con un solo movimiento de su varita pero eso no ayudó en absoluto con sus experiencias pasadas, el quileute debió haber notado esto porque en una profunda respiración se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse, no le gustaba la mirada oscura y llena de recuerdos dolorosos que su huella adoptó.   
  
“Claro...” Murmuró Harry y Jacob se abofeteo mentalmente al notar la postura defensiva que su huella había tomado mientras lo dejaba caminar por delante suya en clara intención de no ser tomado desprevenido.   
  
Caminaron un par de minutos hasta llegar por completo al acantilado, la brisa salada golpeando suavemente sus rostros y los sonidos del oleaje llegó a sus oídos, durante el trayecto el silencio tenso se había vuelto uno más cómodo, la mirada de ambos hombres fija en la marea, ninguno se sentía capaz de romper la calma que se sentían pero Jacob sabía que si no aprovechaba la oportunidad podría tomar otra semana o más para que pudieran hablar.

 

“Harry, ya sabes, todo ese asunto de los cambia formas y leyendas…” El nerviosismo era obvio en su voz, había esperado tanto para poder hablar con él y ahora que lo tenía frente suya las palabras no podían mezclarse correctamente en su mente.   
  
“Uhum.” Zumbó expectante, volteó levemente su torso para centrar su atención en el nativo esperando que su cuerpo no delatara todas las emociones que comenzaron a mezclarse dentro suyo.   
  
“Yo... bueno... verás...” Sus balbuceos le valieron una risa tenue del contrario que le miró con los ojos brillantes de ternura, a Jacob le parecía increíble como alguien que había pasado por tantas cosas y tan crueles podía ser tan dulce, por unos segundos se quedó mirándolo embobado.   
  
“¿Jake?”   
  
“Eres mi huella.”   
  
Habló bruscamente, las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar detenidamente lo que decía, Harry parpadeó sorprendido antes de que una sonrisa creciera en sus labios iluminando todo su ser, Jake se prometió hacer todo en sus manos para mantener esa sonrisa viva.   
  
“Jake.”   
  
“¿Hum?”   
  
“Los magos tenemos almas gemelas, ¿sabes?” Oh no, lo iba a rechazar ¿verdad? solo le había sonreído de forma amable y él había malinterpretado todo ¿no es así? ¿cómo se suponía que viviera sin el británico frente a él? “Tú eres mi alma gemela, Jacob Black.” ¿Qué?   
  
Harry no pudo resistir, el rostro conmocionado de Jacob era demasiado gracioso, tan gracioso que una carcajada limpia brotó de sus labios y pronto a su risa se le unió una más grave que se encontraba cargada de alivio.   
  
“¿Esto nos hace una pareja?” Cuestionó una vez que se recuperó de la risa elevando un poco el rostro para poder ver al quileute a la cara.   
  
Jacob en respuesta se acercó a él cortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, sus manos tomaron al elegido por la cadera acercándolo a su cuerpo, sonrió aún más cuando los brazos del más bajo rodearon sus hombros, se inclinó casi rozando sus labios, dando el tiempo suficiente para que se retirara si así lo deseaba y su pecho se infló de alegría cuando un suspiro complacido se escapó de los labios de su huella y con ello unió sus labios, sus belfos se movían al compás, los suave y tiernos roces hicieron que su lobo se retorcieran dentro suyo repitiendo como si fuera un mantra _ ‘compañero, mío, compañero, mío.’ _ __   
  
“Pareja… sí, eso suena bien.”   
  
Ambos se sonrieron aún pegados el uno al otro uniendo sus labios en un nuevo beso, ninguno de los dos notó el par de ojos ámbar que los veía a la distancia.

* * *

 

La noticia de que el legítimo alfa y su huella estaban oficialmente juntos se extendió como la pólvora, incluso los ancianos tuvieron que informar a la tribu, muy a regañadientes, que nadie podía hacer nada contra los forasteros aunque todo aquel que no sabía del cambio no tenía idea de porque los extranjeros eran tan importantes pero respetaban demasiado a los ancianos como para ir en su contra.   
  
El más divertido con todo era Draco, por supuesto, el rubio había estado irritable desde que se reveló su amistad con Quil y le había dado el hombro frío un par de horas después del descubrimiento pero no se pudo resistir a la mirada de cachorro que el pelinegro le dio mientras lo seguía de cerca a cada paso que daba.   
  
Quil, su madre y abuelo también estuvieron muy divertidos con su recién confirmada relación, el abuelo de su amigo incluso se acercó a decirle que siempre supo que de algún modo terminaría siendo parte de la familia, no lo entendió realmente hasta que Quil le explicó que él y Jacob eran primos segundos, desde entonces Quil bromeaba con él siendo su ‘primo’.   
  
El padre de Jacob había hecho que las hermanas mayores de su pareja volvieran a la reserva y lo habían sometido a un extenso interrogatorio, al final del día podía decir que se había ganado a sus cuñadas.   
  
Todo parecía ir bien por el momento pero Harry podía decir que algo estaba por cambiar, no estaba seguro de que era pero sabía que no era bueno, tenía la misma sensación de cuando Voldemort haría alguno de sus movimientos importantes.   
  


Frunciendo el ceño, Harry negó con la cabeza no podría ser nada ¿verdad?, se olvidó de todo aquello cuando unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron e inconscientemente se recargo contra su novio que, como de costumbre, no llevaba camisa, Harry se estaba debatiendo entre buscar un hechizo que evite que su ropa se destruya o disfrutar la vista, por ahora, la segunda opción era la más tentadora.


	6. 5

Harry era muy consciente de la posesividad de los lobos para con sus huellas, había visto a Sam matar con la mirada a cualquiera que se acercara más de lo que él considera correcto a Emily, vio a toda la manada hacer lo mismo con sus propias huellas, incluso Paul le había gruñido una vez que lo encontró sobre el regazo de Draco a punto de quedarse dormido, Jake de inmediato había aparecido y lo había tomado en sus brazos mientras veía a Draco que solo había rodado los ojos con aburrimiento.

Así que Harry suponía que no podía estar realmente sorprendido o molesto cuando un día después a la llegada de Ron se despertó por el sonido de cosas rompiéndose y cuando se apresuró a la entrada un lobo gigante estaba gruñendo a un aturdido Ronald Weasley que para colmo de los males se encontraba solo en bóxers, su mirada viajaba entre ambas personas, era una suerte que Draco se hubiera quedado en casa de Paul y que la habitación de Teddy estuviera hechizada para que ningún ruido le molestara.

“¿¡Qué sucedió aquí!?” Su grito sacó al pelirrojo de su aturdimiento que rápidamente corrió a su lado sin dar realmente la espalda al lobo.

“¡Harry, compañero! ¡Casi me mata!” A ninguno de los dos les pasó desapercibido el gruñido aún más fuerte que el lobo dejó salir ante la palabra ‘compañero’ y con un exagerado suspiro Harry asintió mirando al lobo por unos segundos antes de volver su atención al pelirrojo.

“Ron, ¿puedes ir a ver a Teddy? te llamaré cuando el desayuno este hecho y por el bien de Merlín ponte algo de ropa.” La mirada del ojiverde no admitía réplicas y Ron sabía que cuando su mejor amigo estaba decidido a algo era mejor no entrometerse y se limitó a asentir, claro que eso no impidió que le lanzara un hechizo protector que le avise si las cosas se salen de control otra vez antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Un resoplido enfadado hizo que el salvador volviera su atención a Jake entrecerrando sus ojos hacia él con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en claro signo de molestia, ¡habían destruido gran parte de su sala!, claro, él podía repararlos fácilmente pero igual estaba molesto, si él no los hubiera interrumpido se podrían haber matado..

“¿Quieres volver a ser humano para que hablemos? ¿o tengo que empezar a leer tu mente?”

* * *

 

Jake había salido temprano de su casa, sabía por Paul que el rubio se quedaría con él por lo que podría pasar un tiempo a solas con su huella y el ahijado de este ya que ayer no había visto a ninguno de los dos y Jake sospechaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de que el rubio durmiera en otro lugar, una sonrisa gigante se extendió por su rostro cuando notó la luz de lo que sabía era la cocina estaba encendida, apurando su paso tocó la puerta para anunciar su llegada antes de adentrarse en la casa, después de dos meses de relación Harry le había dado permiso de entrar cuando quisiera.

Sin embargo, se congeló en su lugar cuando de la cocina surgió un pelirrojo desconocido que iba prácticamente desnudo, con un vaso de lo que él creía era jugo en una de sus manos, ¿quién era este sujeto y que hacía paseándose casi desnudo por la casa de su huella como si fuera el dueño? ¿su huella estaba engañándolo? sin poder contenerse una ira incontrolable comenzó a llenarlo, su sangre se calentó y en un parpadeo su cuerpo cambió al de su lobo, en ese instante el pelirrojo sacó su varita apuntando hacia él, una varita como la que tantas veces había visto a su pareja usar así que sabía que era un mago y por la naturalidad de su postura defensiva también fue parte de la guerra de la que les hablaron, pero a él no le importaba realmente lo que eso significaba, su lobo estaba viendo rojo y se lanzó contra el desconocido solo para ser bloqueado por un escudo invisible que lo arrojó volando unos pocos metros, solo su estado de cambia formas le permitió recuperarse rápido y colocarse de nuevo en posición de ataque mientras gruñía al pelirrojo, justo en ese momento su huella entró.

* * *

 

“¿Y bien?”

Harry volvió a cuestionar mientras miraba a los ojos del lobo que aún estaba en su sala con los músculos tensos, él, por supuesto, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su pareja y aunque sabía que si él hubiera ido a casa de Jacob y encontrara a un desconocido en ropa interior hubiera desatado el infierno, otra parte de él estaba molesto porque Jacob haya atacado directamente en lugar de pedir explicaciones.

“¿Quién era él?”

Jacob por fin había vuelto a cambiar cuando vio que Harry se daba la vuelta con intención de ir a la cocina siguiendo rápidamente al mayor solo deteniéndose cuando el ojiverde le lanzó unos pantalones de chándal que había transfigurado para él.

“Ese era Ron.”

Harry habló con calma fría sin dar ningún detalle, aunque técnicamente no debería ser necesario, le había hablado de Ron y Hermione un montón de veces mientras ahondaba correctamente en su vida a petición del menor, con el ceño aún fruncido Harry comenzó a moverse por la cocina ignorando por completo el momento en que la comprensión llegó al rostro de Jacob.

“Eso no explica qué hacía casi desnudo por la casa.”

El tono acusatorio en el gruñido de Jacob hizo que Harry se volteara con una mirada dura y el cuerpo tenso, Jacob supo que lo había fastidiado cuando algunas cosas comenzaron a romperse a su alrededor.

“¿Sabes qué? No tengo ni idea, cuando le mostré su habitación él estaba completamente vestido y no lo vi hasta que ustedes casi destruyen mi casa.”

Su voz estaba enfadada y a cada palabra daba un paso hacía Jacob escuchando algo de la vidriería quebrarse y antes de que se acercara por completo el pelirrojo, ahora completamente vestido, entró a la cocina con Teddy acurrucado en sus brazos.

“Harry, ya basta, está bien, voy a reparar todo, estás asustando a Teddy.”

Dándole una última mirada fulminante a Jacob se acercó a Ron para tomar a Teddy en sus brazos para poder acomodarlo en su silla alta sin prestar atención a cómo su mejor amigo se llevaba a su pareja casi a rastras o como el quileute lo miraba suplicante.

* * *

 

“La cagaste amigo.” Jake frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo mientras caminaban hasta la sala y sólo entonces notó todos los destrozos que habían generado. “Mira, te entiendo, si hubiera alguien que no conozco en la casa de mi novia y en las condiciones que me encontraste también estaría enfadado y sé que Harry también lo entiende, solo está molesto porque no le gusta la idea de que cualquiera de los dos podría salir herido, además de que tiene a un niño pequeño por el cual nos patearía el trasero si sale lastimado.”

Durante la explicación habían comenzado a recoger la sala, de la cocina no salía ningún sonido, solo eran conscientes de que Harry se movía por ella gracias a los olores que poco a poco comenzaron a salir de dicho lugar.

“No quise atacarte, ni siquiera estaba pensando correctamente cuando lo hice.”

“Te creo, Harry habla mucho de ti en sus cartas y como dije, te entiendo, aunque en mi defensa no tenía ni idea de que aparecerías tan temprano, Harry planeaba presentarnos, te iba dar el discurso del hermano mayor y todo.”

Una sonrisa tenue apareció en los labios de cada uno, limpiaron en silencio y cuando terminaron no había ningún rastro de lucha en el lugar, estuvieron tanto tiempo en silencio que el repentino grito de Harry llamándoles a desayunar los sobresaltó.

Apenas entraron en el lugar los ojos de ambos se enfocaron en el último Potter buscando cualquier signo de enfado, Ron porque estaba preparando su huida si era así y Jacob porque quería arreglar las cosas.

“Jacob, vuelve a atacar a alguno de mis amigos sin hacer preguntar primero y me encargare de que Leah sepa que fuiste tú quien escondió sus cosas, Ron, si te sigues paseando por mi casa sin ropa le diré a Draco que es libre de hechizarte.” La mueca de ambos hombres valió la sonrisa satisfecha del más bajo entre ellos que colocó un plato de panqueques y tocino frente a cada uno dejando un beso sobre los labios de Jake. “Vuelve a desconfiar de mi y te hechizaré hasta noruega.” Una sonrisa inocente adornó sus labios mientras se separaba para alimentar correctamente a Teddy. 


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ninguna excusa para haber tardado tanto, lo siento.

A Jacob y la manada no les tomó mucho darse cuenta que si bien tanto Draco como Ron eran los mejores amigos de Harry si este mismo no estaba ahí esos dos podrían matarse sin ningún remordimiento más que el de molestar al pelinegro, fue tan desconcertante como divertido y en más de una ocasión habían visto como el pelinegro sacaba su varita y los miraba con el ceño fruncido lo que parecía calmarlos al instante e hizo que todos se preguntaran qué tanto no sabían de sus anécdotas de guerra.

Paul sin embargo no estaba tan contento desde la primera vez que el par de magos comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos el uno al otro y casi pierde el control, si no fuera porque Harry había aparecido para detener a sus dos amigos y muy a regañadientes tuvo que explicar la situación.

« _Dudo que alguno de ellos recuerde porqué pero sus familias tienen una afrenta por lo que están destinados a odiarse, es algo como ustedes con los vampiros, se odian naturalmente pero si hacen el impulso adecuado pueden al menos soportarse -A ninguno de los que estaban escuchando se les pasó por alto la mirada que el mago le dio a su pareja lo que era un claro indicativo de que, de algún modo, conocía la historia de Isabella Swan y parecía no estar contento con ello- Admito que ahora también es mi culpa, elegí a uno sobre el otro durante nuestro primer año en el colegio lo que comenzó con más enfrentamientos y después cuando la guerra terminó vine aquí con Draco apenas avisando a los demás lo que aumentó las tensiones._ »

Ninguno de ellos había comprendido mucho sobre las afrentas de familia y las deudas de vida cuando se veía desde el punto mágico pero decidieron que no querían saberlo de todos modos y el asunto fue olvidado rápidamente cuando una castaña apareció repentinamente mientras estaban en la playa dos semanas después del incidente de Jacob y Ron.

* * *

 

"¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" La resonante exclamación detuvo toda actividad en la Push, múltiples cabezas se giraron para mirar a una pequeña chica con espeso cabello castaño que había aparecido de la nada en medio de ellos sin notar a dos de los tres británicos mayores palidecer mientras el tercero de ellos simplemente los miraba con burla mal disimulada tomando a Teddy de los brazos del elegido para sacarlo de la línea de fuego.

En menos de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber predicho los dos nombrados se levantaron de su lugar tratando de acercarse con cautela a la joven  vigilando atentamente que no tomara su varita.

"Hermione yo..." "Mione puedo explicarlo." "No quisimos" "Te lo juro..." Los balbuceos de ambos chicos fueron interrumpidos por la chica, ahora identificada como Hermione, que levantó su mano silenciando a ambos de inmediato, los quileutes que presenciaban la escena no podían hacer más que observar apenas asimilando el hecho de que esa chica tan pequeña era el cerebro detrás del trío dorado y por sobre todo una heroína de guerra que podía derribarlos a casi todos sin apenas sudar.

"5 segundos para darme una buena razón para no hechizarlos ahora mismo." Con eso dicho 5 dedos fueron colocados a la vista bajando lentamente el primero siguiendo por poco el segundo, el pelirrojo y pelinegro se miraron antes de volverse a la castaña, un solo dedo seguía levantado cuando comenzaron a hablar con una sincronía que sorprendió incluso a Draco.

"Hay muggles y niños aquí que podrían salir lastimados por un hechizo perdido y Teddy se molestaría si algo le pasa a su padrino."

Eso pareció ser suficiente para la castaña que, tras una última mirada molesta a ambos, los atrajo en un abrazo que fue al instante correspondido por los otros dos, ninguno de los quileutes dijo nada, el silencio que siguió solo fue interrumpido por un Teddy con hiperactividad tratando de llegar a su padrino y tíos una vez estos se separaron, si alguien noto las lágrimas de la castaña nadie dijo nada.

"¡TEDDY!" El grito emocionado de la bruja hizo que por fin Draco soltara al menor sobre la arena para que comenzara a gatear y que pronto fue acunado en los brazos de su 'Tía Mione' "Bueno verte Draco."

"Igualmente Granger." Un asentimiento con la cabeza fue el último gesto de Draco antes de separarse para unirse a Paul que había perdido el interés de la situación tras notar que nadie sería golpeado.

* * *

 

Jacob no estaba seguro de que sentir, si bien Harry le había hablado mucho de Hermione, nunca esperó que fuera tan aterradora, sobre todo cuando se enfrentaba al "perro tonto que se quería robar a su hermanito" como ella había decidido llamarlo, Ron y Harry se encontraban detrás de la castaña intentando contener sus risas junto al resto de la manada que apenas e intentaba disimular el estar escuchando pero el rostro aturdido del nativo se los hacía difícil, sobre todo porque mientras más gráficas y violentas se hacían las amenazas más perdía el color de su rostro.

"... Y por último, es un imán de problemas, pero es nuestro imán de problemas, si se mete en alguno y no haces nada para ayudarlo tendrás no solo a sus amigos sino a toda la comunidad mágica tras tu cabeza ¿entendido?"

Jacob estaba indignado por la simple sugerencia de dejar a su huella de lado en cualquier caso pero tan aturdido como estaba se limitó a asentir asesinando con la mirada al pelirrojo que no pudo seguir conteniendo su risa haciendo que el resto de los presentes perdieran el control estallando en carcajadas, el quileute era literalmente un cachorrito regañado y la sonrisa de suficiencia de la bruja le dijo que ella estaba al tanto de lo que parecía.

* * *

 

Un suspiro exasperado salió de los labios del aristócrata rubio mientras observaba al trío dorado junto al pulgoso de su amigo, una sonrisa suave adorno sus rasgos, hacía tiempo no lo veía tan relajado, sonriendo como si nada importara, él sabía, por supuesto, que su cara-rajada favorito no solía reír mucho, con una vida como la suya él no lo podía culpar, pero no podía evitar desear que tuviera más momentos como ese con una calma como la actual, pero él sabía que pronto volvería a ver al Harry que era un general de guerra si lo que las actualizaciones de sus salidas eran algo en lo que pensar.

Un par de brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor haciendo que se relajara contra el cuerpo de su propio pulgoso, levantando un poco su rostro para aceptar los labios contrarios sobre los propios en suaves roces, sabía que pronto debían hablar con la manada pero por ahora se conformaría con tomar los mimos que su pareja le diera. 


End file.
